


Jocund

by Siennax3



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siennax3/pseuds/Siennax3
Summary: Carving pumpkins with Eddie and Venom.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Reader, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Reader
Kudos: 65





	Jocund

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea brewing in my head for a few weeks now since it randomly popped into my head while wanting to write something for October/Halloween. But of course, I just kept sitting on it because doing literally any of the things I love doing has been hard. Last week I did force myself to write a little bit but then kinda felt like I was gonna end up giving on the whole idea until I saw the fanart by @miles-east(over on Tumblr) of Eddie and Venom carving pumpkins together and it pushed me to finish this(and also made me sob for hours because of the pure cuteness of it). A tiny smidgen of this is inspired by that fanart so thank you @miles-east for making that absolutely precious piece. It puts a huge smile on my face every time I see it. Hope you guys enjoy this, it felt good being inspired and motivated to write something again.

October.

It was your absolute favorite time of year. You thrived in the cooler weather and lived for the fall activities, colors, pumpkin everything and most importantly, Halloween. You enjoyed almost everything leading up to that one day. Even though you loved Halloween, you never ended up dressing up really. Not because you did not like to or anything like that. It was mostly because you never had anyone who had the same enthusiasm as you about doing it. 

But this year would be different. You would be sharing all of these things you loved about October with Eddie and Venom. Your best boys. Eddie was indifferent to all of it really, neither liking nor disliking any of it. Venom bickered with Eddie, not that it took much convincing, so he would agree to doing any of the activities you had your heart set on. All because they wanted to see you smile.

Already thinking up what you could do together, you decided to go with something easy first. Pumpkin carving. It was fun and was not too difficult. You expected there to be bickering, as there usually is between the two. Always out of love, of course. And it all started with picking out the pumpkins to be carved up.

“Vee, we only need two.” Eddie huffed as he examined the large pumpkin he held in his hands. You all decided on visiting the pumpkin patch that just so happened to be near the Zoo that Venom loved going to.

“NO, WE NEED THREE!” Venom hissed softly as to not draw any attention to them since they were out in public despite being the only ones around at the moment since it was so early in the day.

“How ‘bout we just work on a pumpkin together, Vee. Ya know, as a team? It’ll be fun.”

Sometimes you think Eddie does these things purposely to poke and get a rise out of Venom because you were not sure why he was being so persistent about only getting two pumpkins.

“NO, I WANT MY OWN! UNLESS YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO USE YOUR HEAD!” Venom pouted and you suddenly felt bad, despite that very nonexistent threat, that Eddie was torturing the poor symbiote. You went to grab another pumpkin with your free hand that looked almost perfect and turned to the boys to give Venom a look at the pumpkin you found for them.

“How does this one look, Vee?” You asked sweetly holding the pumpkin up before Eddie could fire back any more words that would surely set Venom off.

Nudging Eddie as you held both your pumpkin and Venom’s, you smirked, “You afraid of a little competition, Brock?”

Eddie grumbled as Venom rubbed their tiny face against your fingers while purring clearly happy with the turn of events and your pick of pumpkin. 

Getting home and setting up the kitchen, Venom’s cheerfulness was so contagious adding to the joy you had already been feeling of finally being able to share in the fun of your favorite time of year with someone you love. Eddie took to getting the table ready while Venom took the job, all too happily and most seriously, of picking the utensils to do the carvings with. You grabbed a cookie sheet for the pumpkin seeds and set out some of the cookies, oatmeal chocolate chip and sugar, you made the night before to snack on while doing the pumpkins

Around the apartment you and Eddie had shared for the last couple of months were orange twinkling lights with pumpkin, ghost and bat shaped decorations scattered here and there. On some of the windows were even some of those gel stickers spelling out ‘Happy Halloween.’ Venom took pride in having helped with the placement of everything and made sure they were to your liking.

Feeling so happy, you hugged Eddie from behind as he was spreading the plastic tablecloth, bought for the mess that was bound to happen, over the kitchen table and squeezed him as tightly as you could while sighing with the biggest smile on your face.

“You alright, babe?” Eddie asked warmly while grabbing one of your hands.

“More than alright.” You said as you squeezed him one last time while pressing a kiss to his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to press a kiss to the top of your head and hummed.

Peeking over Eddie’s shoulder slightly to the scene before the two of you of Venom inspecting all of the knives in your kitchen with scrutinizing eyes was more than amusing. To an outsider seeing the symbiote with their numerous tendrils holding an assortment of knives would be absolutely terrifying but to you it was nothing short of hysterical. So much so you gave a snort of laughter.

“What now?” Eddie asked clearly unaware, or just unphased, by the symbiotes’ antics.

“Vee is taking this pumpkin carving thing very seriously, don’t ya think, Eddie.” You giggled as Venom tossed another butter knife aside while still holding a few too many others including one very sharp butcher knife they seemed to be cradling.

Eddie chuckled while saying, “Vee, I don’t think we need that many, babe.”

“WE NEED ALL OF THEM, EDDIE! THE SHARPEST ONES ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT!” Venom boomed while grabbing a fork next.

“Okay, but what’s the fork for?” Eddie laughed as you pressed your face further into his shoulder because it was too amusing.

“JUST IN CASE!” Venom screeched with excitement while laying all of the utensils out on the table while still holding onto their precious butcher knife.

You all took your places in front of your pumpkins with Venom in the middle. Mostly silence filled the room except for the little noises of concentration and content from Venom every once in a while, as they started gutting their pumpkin.

Eddie seemed to struggle with how he should open up his pumpkin, torn between cutting the top or bottom out. What you thought was going to turn into another fighting match, ended up being one of the cute moments that always tugged at your heart because of how much love you felt for them.

“EDDIE, LET ME SHOW YOU!” Venom squealed cheerfully while swinging their favorite utensil around all too happily. You peeked out of the side of your eye at the two expecting Eddie to tease the symbiote but instead you saw him scoot closer to Venom watching as they flipped his pumpkin upside down with their many tendrils and proceeded to slice a hole in the bottom very easily.

“THERE! EASY AS PIE!”

“Thanks, love.” Eddie replied softly as he caressed his finger’s along Venom’s face while they purred.

You smiled to yourself as your heart swelled at the scene before you. Even though they could bicker till they were blue in the face, Eddie and Venom had a love most people would die for. They loved getting on each other’ nerves but at the end of the day, they could not leave without each other both literally and, even more so, figuratively.

“Alright,” Eddie clapped his hands together once the pumpkins were ready for the main event and asked, “What are we doin’?”

“IT’S A SURPRISE, EDDIE!” Venom hissed as they pulled their pumpkin closer to keep out of Eddie’s sight.

Eddie murmured what sounded like “fine” as he pulled his own pumpkin closer to himself so Venom could not get a view of whatever he had planned while grabbing a knife of his own so he could start carving.

You giggled at how adorable the two could be. Your boys.

Sighing contently, you started munching on some cookies as your boys already began stabbing their pumpkins clearly having an idea of what to put on them. You decided on something a bit simpler for yours after many failed attempts at trying to be fancy with your designs in the past. A classic ol’ jack-o-lantern was your pick this time around. Something you could never go wrong with.

Looking up, you smirked at the sight in front of you while pulling out your phone to sneakily take pictures of the two. They were going to town on the pumpkins with their tongues sticking out in concentration and looks of excitement because something ended up turning out just right.

At one point, Venom was slashing so vigorously, pumpkins bits were flying everywhere. Eddie being the main target.

“Vee, you’re missin’ the table man. That’s what the tablecloth is for.” Eddie whined while picking off bits of pumpkin that landed on his shirt and in his hair. 

Finishing up your pumpkin, you sat staring at the two with a look you were sure looked like a lovesick puppy. That was until Eddie picked up Venom’s precious butcher knife that they put down for a couple of seconds while somehow using the fork to add something to their pumpkin. The screeching started immediately.

“GIVE IT BACK!”

“I need it for a second, Vee.” Eddie replied nonchalantly while slicing into his pumpkin again practically ignoring the seething and wailing symbiote.

“There, all done.” Eddie said proudly before looking at Venom.

“You ready, Vee?”

Completely forgetting how upset they were just a second ago, Venom picked the knife up one last time and taking the tip to the pumpkin again.

“ALMOST!”

You tried getting a glance at Eddie’s finished product, but he pulled the pumpkin closer to his chest while giving you a lopsided smile.

“No peeking for you either, babe.”

“LOOK EDDIE! A SPIDER JUST LIKE THE ONE THAT HAD YOU SCREAMING LAST WEEK!”

With wide eyes, Eddie looked to see what Venom was talking about. Venom, with a grin to rival that of the Cheshire cat’s, turned their pumpkin so Eddie could finally see what they had been working on.

“Ugh, I did not scream.” Eddie groaned while crossing his arms remembering the exact moment Venom was talking about that took place while in the shower.

“It looks great, Vee!” You laughed telling the truth because it really did look great and somehow Venom made the spider look scarily realistic. It almost made you shiver.

Venom grinned even more at the praise.

“LET’S SEE YOURS, MORSEL!” Venom bounced with happiness.

Turning the pumpkin around for them to see it, “It’s nothing fancy like yours but I don’t think it’s half bad.”

“IT’S PERFECT!” Venom praised while rubbing their face against your cheek.

Eddie smiled at the two of you realizing how great of an idea this was. He had never been one to take part in these activities before, but he was quickly seeing the appeal to them having had so much fun himself. And seeing the two of you happy was more than enough for him.

“YOUR TURN, EDDIE!” Venom squealed loudly practically banging on the table waiting for Eddie to reveal his pumpkin.

Looking over to you, Eddie smiled warmly before turning back to Venom he started, “Now I tried my best here so don’t attack me too much, okay?”

“COME ON ALREADY! SHOW US!”

“Ta-da!” Eddie exclaimed as he spun the pumpkin around with a dopey smile on his face.

You gasped as you saw what looked very much like Venom in pumpkin form. Tongue and all. Turning to look at Venom’s reaction, they just stared at the pumpkin for a few seconds in silence as if in thought before looking at Eddie.

“It’s you, buddy. Whatcha think?” Eddie grinned.

Breaking out of their trance at those words, Venom tangled themselves around Eddie in what they considered a hug and showered him in kisses while you and Eddie both giggled at their reaction.

“LOVE IT, EDDIE!” Venom squealed as they continued their assault on him.

Scooting your chair closer to Eddie’s, you placed your head on his shoulder and closed your eyes with that smile on your face again. This is the feeling you always wanted. What you felt like you had been missing but found with Eddie and Venom from the moment you met. Your best boys. Everything felt better with them.

You felt Eddie lean his head against yours as Venom spread their tendrils along you.

“This was a good idea, babe.” Eddie whispered while nuzzling his head against yours.

“THE BEST!” Venom hissed happily.

You hummed and asked, “How about something different next weekend, boys?”

Eddie pressed one last kiss to the top of your head and replied, “Sounds like a plan. How ‘bout we put some candles in the pumpkins to light ‘em up, Vee?”

“YESSSS!”

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
